That's Not Mine!
by Harrie Kim
Summary: Ino yang sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu Shikamaru harus pulang bersama ke Konoha karena sepupu mereka yang menikah. Setibanya di Stasiun Konoha, Mereka disambut oleh senyuman ayah Ino yang hangat. Namun ketegangan terjadi ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah./Terinspirasi dari drakor Reply 1997/Ditengah kesibukan menjelang UN aku nyempetin diri buat nulis fic ini, so RnR pls!


That's Not Mine!  
by Harrie Kim

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Terimakasih buat yang udah review fanficku "You Should've Said it Earlier". Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu ^^; btw, review kalian bikin aku semangat buat nulis lagi ditengah ujian-ujian yang menyerang (UN nggak ada lagi sebulan, ini malah nulis fanfic -_-) Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang judulnya Reply 1997, ada yang udah pernah nonton? Okay then, here we go~

XXX

Sudah hampir dua tahun Ino menetap tinggal di Tokyo sebagai seorang desainer dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha bersama teman lama yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dua tahun belakangan—Nara Shikamaru.

Maksud dari kepulangan Ino adalah untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupunya yang menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Nara. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Shikamaru pulang dengannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik kereta api dibandingkan dengan naik mobil pribadi, alasannya simpel saja, Shikamaru malas menyetir terlalu jauh.

Ajakan untuk pulang bersama datang dari Ino, sebenarnya ini suruhan orang tua Ino yang bawel agar Ino tidak pulang sendirian karena terlalu bahaya dan mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada yang menemani di perjalanan. Dan dua hari lalu, ia dengan canggung menyampaikan ajakannya pada Shikamaru lewat telepon. Shikamaru hanya mengiyakan saja, terlebih itu memang kewajibannya sebagai seorang sepupu untuk menghadiri pernikahan salah satu saudaranya.

Kini Ino sudah berada di stasiun dan dengan sibuk ia mengacak-acak tas tangannya untuk menemukan sebuah benda. Setelah ia dapatkan apa yang ia cari, segera ia tekan tombol-tombol yang terdapat pada benda itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kau ada di mana?" Ino setengah berteriak pada orang yang ia ajak bicara pada ponsel yang ia genggam sekarang. "Aku sudah ada di stasiun. Kau berada di sebelah mana? Ruang tunggu? Kursi deret berapa? Sebentar…" Ino sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari demi didapatkannya sosok itu. "Aku melihatmu!" Dengan segera ia mematikan ponselnya dan menghampiri seorang pria jangkung berjaket hitam yang tepat pada saat itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino.

"Hei!" sapanya dengan sedikit terkesiap melihat sosok Ino yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau di sini." Ino mengempaskan tubuhnya seraya berkata demikian. "Shikamaru, kau kasi hadiah apa untuk Kak Yuki dan Kak Hotaru yang akan menikah besok?"

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat membelikan mereka hadiah," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menjadi penyidik bisa sesibuk itu. Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu banyak berubah." Ino berkata sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa? Makin keren?"

"Bukan. Makin dekil," jawab Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Namun ia terkikik pelan setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendecih. Tak lama setelah gurauan yang dilontarkan Ino, suasana sepi dan canggung merayap diantara mereka berdua. Bosan dengan kesunyian yang ada, Shikamaru mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ketika ia akan mengambil sepuntung rokok dari bungkusnya, Ino merebut bungkusan itu dari tangannya sambil berdecak.

"Kau sekarang merokok? Wah, ternyata Tokyo banyak merubahmu," kata Ino sambil memasukkan bungkusan rokok Shikamaru kedalam tas tangannya.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi merokok legal untukku. Cepat berikan rokoknya!" kata Shikamaru berusaha meraih tas Ino.

"Kau tidak lihat di sini ada banyak anak-anak? Orang-orang juga pasti akan terganggu kalau kau merokok." Ino memperingati dengan wajah horror yang langsung membuat Shikamaru urung untuk melakukan niat awalnya.

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru datar.

Ino hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Shikamaru yang merengut kesal seperti itu.

XXX

Sudah dua jam lebih semenjak kereta meninggalkan stasiun. Dan sudah dua jam lebih pula Shikamaru dan Ino tertidur di dalam kereta. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha memang memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi mereka baru bisa sampai di Konoha. Kini Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama terbangun karena perut mereka yang minta diisi.

"Aku lapar," kata Ino sambil mencari makanan di dalam tas ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti dan air minum. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan meraih sebungkus roti yang ditawarkan Ino. Ponsel Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dari Ayah. Katanya ayahmu yang akan menjemput kita di stasiun Konoha," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Shikamaru baru saja akan memasukkan ponselnya, namun tangan Ino menahannya.

"Pinjam ponselmu." Segera diraihnya ponsel Shikamaru bahkan sebelum pria itu memberikan izin, ia lantas membuka-buka galeri foto yang terdapat dalam ponsel Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino hanya membiarkannya saja dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"Waaahh, gadis yang kau ajak berfoto ini siapa? Dia cantik," puji Ino pada gadis berambut pirang yang ditemukannya di galeri foto Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ada empat orang dalam foto tersebut, namun wanita itulah yang menarik perhatian Ino karena tangan wanita itu yang memeluk lengan Shikamaru dengan mesra.

Shikamaru hanya melihat sekilas pada foto yang ditunjuk Ino. "Dia temanku. Namanya Temari." Shikamaru menjawab seadanya dan menenggak air minum yang tadinya dipegang Ino.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin hanya 'teman'?! Lihat, kalian mesra sekali. Ayo jujurlah! Aku tidak akan bilang pada Bibi Yoshino kok," rayu Ino.

"Sudah kubilang teman, ya teman! Dan foto ini tidak mesra tuh! Kau yang terlalu mengada-ada." Shikamaru merebut ponselnya kembali dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan memakan roti yang kini tinggal setengah.

XXX

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di kereta sebagian besar hanya untuk tidur dan bercakap-bercakap mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Shikamaru meledeknya karena masih belum mempunyai pacar sampai saat ini, namun Ino meledek balik karena Shikamaru pun juga sama. Tanpa terasa, kereta dengan aman sudah sampai di Stasiun Konoha. Mereka berdua segera bergegas mengambil barang-barang yang mereka bawa dan kemudian keluar dari kereta.

Ayah Ino tampak sudah menyambut di sana. Dengan bahagia ia menghampiri putri semata wayangnya dan anak dari sahabatnya. "Ino-chan, kau terlihat cantik sekali! Ayah sampai pangling." Inoichi berkata sambil memeluk anaknya. "Shikamaru juga sekarang lebih tampan," lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saja mendapat pujian dari ayah Ino. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju mobil VW kodok berwarna biru muda yang terparkir rapi di seberang jalan.

Ayah Ino membuka bagasi belakang mobil itu dan Shikamaru segera memasukkan barang-barangnya di sana. Karena kekurangan tempat, tas ransel dan tas tangan Ino di letakkan di bangku belakang. Ayah Ino sudah akan masuk ke mobil namun Ino menghentikannya.

"Ayah, biar aku saja yang mengemudi. Ayah pasti lelah menunggu kami berjam-jam. Lagi pula, Ayah belum sempat melihat bakat mengemudiku. Boleh ya, Yah?" rengek Ino pada ayahnya.

"Kau kan juga pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang. Jadi biarkan Ayah saja yang mengemudi," sahut Inoichi tidak mengizinkan putrinya. Namun, melihat wajah putrinya yang murung, ia merubah pikirannya. "Baik, baik, kau yang mengemudi." Inoichi akhirnya menyerah.

Ino berjingkrak senang dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Shikamaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam mobil hanya diam saja dan mulai mencoba memejamkan mata. _Semoga aku selamat sampai di rumah, _harapnya.

Ino mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan stasiun dengan kecepatan sedang yang dianggap _sangat_ kencang oleh Inoichi. Ayahnya terus mewanti-wanti dari bangku belakang untuk menurunkan kecepatan, namun Ino tidak memedulikannya. Karena kebisingan yang ditimbulkan ayah dan anak itu, usaha Shikamaru untuk tidur menjadi gagal.

"Ayah, aku membelikanmu jas baru untuk dikenakan di pernikahan Kak Yuki nanti. Ayah pasti suka," celoteh Ino sambil menyetir.

"Untuk apa kau membuang-buang uangmu! Memangnya kau sudah kaya?! Aku punya setumpuk jas di lemari, lebih baik kau berikan pada Shikamaru saja."

Ino melirik sebentar ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia sudah dibelikan banyak jas oleh pacarnya," canda Ino.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya ayah Ino terkejut sekaligus penasaran.

"Jangan dengarkan Ino, itu hanya bualannya saja," kata Shikamaru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Ayah Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Namun sesaat ia tersentak. "Ah Ino juga belum punya pacar, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" kata Ayah Ino mengusulkan, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat serius.

Shikamaru dan Ino hanya terkejut mendengar kata-kata spontan yang diujarkan Inoichi. "Um…boleh juga," kata Ino terkikik geli. Ia samasekali tidak berniat serius menanggapi usulan yang memang tidak serius dari ayahnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam kikuk.

Suara ponsel Ino memecah keheningan seusai lelucon 'pacaran' tadi.

"Ayah, tolong ambilkan ponselku di tas tangan yang ada di sebelahmu," pinta Ino pada ayahnya.

Tangan Inoichi sibuk mencari benda yang berdering itu di tas tangan berwarna ungu milik Ino. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti. "Jadi, apa ini ponsel keluaran terbaru? Aku belum pernah melihat ponsel seperti ini." Inoichi menyodorkan bungkusan rokok yang merupakan milik Shikamaru dengan wajah merah padam.

Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh sebentar dan seketika mata mereka terbelalak. Dengan segera Ino menepikan mobilnya.

"I-itu bukan punyaku…" jawab Ino dengan suara parau.

"Lalu punya siapa? Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Tahu begini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke mana-mana! Sini kau!" Inoichi menjambak rambut Ino dengan geram dan tanpa ampun.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan punyaku!" Ino berusaha melawan.

"Lalu siapa yang punya?!" Ayah Ino masih geram dan terus menjambak putrinya.

"I-itu punyaku," sahut Shikamaru dengan suara lirih.

Inoichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Itu punyaku," ulang Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini sudah 'dilepaskan' oleh ayahnya.

"Kau membelanya, _huh_? Jadi kalian bersekongkol untuk mempermainkanku? Sini kau! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua!" Kini tidak hanya rambut Ino, rambut Shikamaru juga berhasil dijambaknya.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Shikamaru terus meronta karena jambakan Inoichi yang sangat kuat.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan pernah main-main dengan orang tua dan jadilah anak yang baik selama ada di daerah rantaun, mengerti?" ancam Inoichi tajam seusai memporak-porandakan dua pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

Ino dan Shikamaru kini sudah kehilangan bentuknya (?). Rambut mereka amburadul sehabis dijambak habis-habisan oleh ayah Ino. Sejujurnya, Ino masih ingin melawan, karena bungkus rokok itu memang bukan miliknya dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba memakai barang tersebut. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Bagus. Sekarang jalankan mobilnya! Aku tidak sabar memberitahu Shikaku tentang hal ini. Ia pasti akan langsung memenggal kepala kalian dan menggantungkannya di depan gerbang," kata Inoichi enteng.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino yang kini juga sedang menolehnya dengan mata membulat takut.

"JANGAAAN!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

**The End**

**Review? :3 **


End file.
